onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Meganoide
Provenienza Ammetto che non ho una soluzione efficacie al problema... cmq * Per quanto riguarda togliere personaggi del paradiso a quelli del nuovo mondo non lo trovo molto giusto, perchè d'accordo che è logico ma visto che specifichiamo tutti i luoghi in cui sono stati non vedo perchè risparmiarci (poi come hai detto tu quelli nativi del nuovo mondo non necesariamente sono stati nel paradiso). Piuttosto allora rimettiamo personaggi della rotta maggiore. * Non ho capito bene quando useresti i personaggi provenienti... cioè la useresti per indicare il luogo d'origine o dove sono stati? Se è la seconda allora tutti i vecchi posti diventerebbero provenienti (per esempio Rufy sarebbe proveniente dal mare orientale ma anche dal paradiso visto che adesso è nel nuovo mondo). Poi se un personaggio eventualmente si facesse un giro per il mondo e poi tornasse a casa? Sarebbe provenniente da tutto il resto e "della sua casa"? Mettiamo il caso che Garp sia tornato nel mare orientale ad esempio. * Domanda: con il metodo attuale, chopper dovrebbe essere un personaggio del mare meridionale giusto? (così come Robin o Mihawk del mare orientale) Visto che sono stati lì... Poi abbiamo la categoria per indicare i personaggi del cielo? Pensi che sia il caso di farla? D'accordo che è sempre nella rotta maggiore ma pochi ci sono stati lì (Potrebbe essere qualcosa del tipo personaggi delle isole del cielo o del mare bianco, sottocategoria di personaggi del paradiso). * Facendo un attimo il punto, noi quando categorizziamo un personaggio possiamo intendere: **Da dove proviene, ad esempio il suo luogo natio. **Dove è stato, se lo abbiamo visto in altri posti **Dove è ora. :Quindi se vogliamo distinguere le tre cose possiamo usare "Personaggi provenienti da..." per il primo, "Personaggi stati nel..." per il secondo e "Personaggi nel..." per il terzo. Ora questo se vogliamo distinguere tutte e tre le cose. :Da sottolineare che dovremmo creare un sacco di nuove categorie, ma di questo preoccupiamoci in un secondo momento. Ma se la categoria della provenienza indica il posto natio, mentre non mettiamo dove sono stati allora che senso ha la categoria per dove sono adesso? Cioè visto che non teniamo più traccia di dove sono stati, tanto vale lasciare solo il luogo d'origine. Poi non sono d'accordo nel mettere popolazione celeste sotto la categoria del posto e togliere la categorie a quellli della popolazione celeste... non penso sia una ripetizione, una indiga la razza, l'altra la provenienza, se iniziamo a fare deduzione del genere mescoliamo categorie di diverso tipo fra di loro, non ci guadagnamo nulla a risparmiare una categoria in quel modo. In ogni caso quando diciamo "viaggio" si tratta solo di scegliere tra nuovo mondo e paradiso... semplicemente visto che prima avevo avuto l'impressione che mettevamo tutti i posti dove erano stati (non avevo capito che seguivi il viaggio) allora pensavo che la naturale "evoluzione" se volevamo marcare le differenze era di mettere il luogo originale come "proveniente da" mentre tutti gli altri luoghi in cui sono stati come "stati nel..", di conseguenza per quelli che fanno il viaggio verso Raftel, il posto più lontano (nuovo mondo) è quello dove sono ora. Al massimo visto che vogliamo marcare il fatto di quanto sono riuscite ad andare avanti, potremmo rinominare la categoria "personaggi che hanno raggiunto il Nuovo Mondo", adesso cmq non ho le idee chiare, ci penso un attimo. Per mescolare le categorie, naturalmente non è un grosso problema come dici te, ma la mia motivazione è che se andava già bene come prima non vedo il motivo di economizzare una categoria. Per le ciurme, così come per i capitani ad esempio, non mi sembrano tanto diverse le categorie per cui non c'è problema, per le kuja forse non era il caso ma visto che ti avevo detto che va bene lasciamole (non mi ricordo ma erano tutte le kuja o tutte le piratesse kuja ad usare l'ambizione? Tra l'altro se venisse ipoteticamente presentata una kuja che non la sa usare che si fa? Questo vale per tutte le categorie una dentro l'altra... tanto da saperlo). Parlando di categorie, non mi ricordo. per te andrebbe bene dividere i membri della marina per il loro grado come sulla wiki inglese? Tra l'altro ce l'hai la lista dei gradi in italiano? Credo ce ne fosse una nel capitolo dove arrivava Garp a water 7... ma perchè al posto di copiare dai siti inglesi e poi tradurre, una pagina non tela scrivi da te? Categorie solo le tue pagine fanno schifo,e poi non gai ridere, sesso:a giorni alterni,oggi maschio ah aha aaaaah non fai ridere sfigato PS la pagina di den è perfetta e gli errori li fai te pechè non hai superato la 5 elementare Potresti rimettere la pagina di Den, ho cercato tra le tue discussioni per capire come mai l' ai tolta... e ho scoperto che un vandalo ti a insultato dicendo che la pagina di den è perfetta ,ma secondome è solo un deficente coglione che ci tiene a rovinare il lavoro altrui, perchè io non mi permettere mai una cosa del genere, e comunque mi capita spesso di fare errori perchè io sono dislessico. Comunque andando al nocciolo della situazione ti vorrei chiedere se tu potresti farmi tornare la mia pagina di Den per poterla corregere. spero che tu possa capire la situazione e come sia andate veramente le cose.The d. master 07:18, mag 31, 2012 (UTC) Non mi prendere per uno stupido per favore avevo avuto qualche piccolo problema con il computer ma l'ho risolto non so vuoi sape altro!!! Utente:Rufy D. 94 .... non tiriamo troppo la corda, so fatti personali!!!! Ok ce posso prova. Rufy D. 94!!!! Non me nè ero accorto ci non aver scritto in fondo :-(. Comunque Lamba viene chiamato così 2 volte sù 2 in one piece green, invece sulla serie regolare non saprei dato che non ho potuto comprarli.The d. master 13:19, giu 13, 2012 (UTC) Buone notizie Ho provato più volte a ricaricare l'immagine correttamente ma non me l'ho fà fare.The d. master 14:30, giu 19, 2012 (UTC) Avw Non lo sai che i codici ip sono dinamici, lo sfigato qui sei tu a collaborare a questa cazzata di idea P.s. Conosco una hack che può eliminare questa cazzo di wiki Da Danbator Ah questa notte ho vandalizzato ringrazia quegli stronzi del VSTF di avermi bloccato. Se non mi avessero bloccato la wiki sarebbe tutta vandalizata Lo conosco il rollback brutto coglione e so firmare pero non lo faccio perché vedresti il mio codice ip( che comunque so cambiare) Pirla, non lo sai che tenendo premuto invio salto tutti i pop up, e poi uso google chrome E adesso che ho cambiato ip cosa mi dici Perché non aderisci al Avw. Blocca levithian89 e poi elimina tutte le pagine. Sai che risate faremmo quando lo scoprirà. Vado a svuotare wiki inattive almeno la nessuno mi rompe i coglioni Non preoccuparti ritornerò con altri vandali La prima superiore. Comunque siamo un organizzazione so chi chiamare se mi serve aiuto brutto figlio di puttana, adesso vado a vandalizzare nonciclopedia con un wikia BOT Non goire hai vinto una battaglia non la guerra. Ride bene chi ride ultimo. scusa Sono quello che ti ha rotto le scatole nel mese di giugno firmandosi con Avw. Non preoccuparti, non ho intenzione di ricominciare. volevo solo chiederti scusa, era solo un modo per sfogarmi dopo quello che mi è successo. Adesso capisco di essere stato un vero bastardo a prendermela con voi. Già che ci sono colgo l'opportunita per scusarmi con tutti gli utenti di wikia,Admin,helper, e membri del vstf. Spero possiate perdonarmi. Cordialmente Danbator98 P.s. Di tutte le persone che ho danneggiato su wikia tu mi sembravi assieme a Auditore5 il più simpatico Ultima cosa l' Avw non è mai stata un associazione vera e propria (aveva solo 3 membri, di cui 2 non hanno mai vandalizzato) ti chiedo ancora scusa per tutti i danni che ho fatto Categorie Sinceramente a me non piace dire cosa è "rilevante" o "interessante" perchè lo scopo di ogni categoria è raggruppare gli articoli che hanno qualcosa in comune, per cui se degli articoli hanno in comune qualcosa allora ha senso creare una categoria per raggrupparli. Capisco che con questo ragionamento si potrebbero creare infinite categorie, ma se iniziamo a creare un "certo tipo" di categorie, allora trovo giusto farlo fino in fondo. Più che decidere se è "rilevante" una categoria, direi che è meglio decidere se quel tipo di categoria è rilevante, nel nostro caso le categorie delle occupazioni. Credo che sarai d'accordo con me che sono rilevanti, per cui allora creiamo tutte le categorie necessarie senza distinzioni. Immagino che adesso non sarai molto convinto, ma ecco la via di fuga: invece che decidere cosa è interessante raggruppare, cosa troppo soggettiva a mio parere, stabiliamo un limite minimo di articoli prima di creare una categoria, io opterei per 5, quindi se ad esempio un'occupazione è in comune con meno di 5 articoli allora aspettiamo a creare la categoria. Non sono contrario ad avere categorie con meno di 5 articoli (anche con uno solo), ma in quel caso deve esserci un motivo per crearle. A parte il discorso delle categorie, come avrai capito sono contrario alla scrematura delle informazioni perchè penso sia il lettore a decidere cosa sia interessante o meno, noi dobbiamo offrire gli strumenti per consentirgli di farlo cioè mantenere tutto il più organizzato possibile. Le categorie sono un ottimo strumento per fare ciò per cui preferisco di più avere più categorie del necessario che meno. :E con 5 articoli in realtà intendo 5 persone/cose, cioè se ci sono almeno 5 personaggi che verrebbero raggruppati in quella categoria ma noi abbiamo solo un articolo allora è meglio crearla subito lo stesso la categoria. :Si davo per scontato che una sottocategoria conta come tutte le pagine dentro. Poi cmq si va sempre caso per caso, la mia di fuga era per evitare di creare le categorie "non interessanti" di cui parlavi te, ad esempio non eliminerei "imperatori" perchè ci sono 4 personaggi soltanto (adesso non più, ma era per rendere l'idea), così non eliminerei categorie come "Luoghi del cielo" perchè ci sono solo 4 posti... (in questo caso perchè queste categorie servono per organizzare i posti secondo le macro-zone per cui vanno create per questioni sia di coerenza che di funzionalità siccome alcuni template di navigazione usano queste categorie). :Cambiando argomento, posso richiedere l'attivazione del nuovo forum di Wikia tanto da provare com'è? Ecco la notizia che spiega un po' il funzionamento, dovrebbe essere molto più veloce e pratico da utilizzare rispetto al vecchio forum quindi penso faccia al caso nostro. So che siamo in due attivi praticamente, ma non andremo per sempre avanti a lasciarsi messaggi, in più così anche nuovi utenti possono sollevare questione e soprattutto ricevere notizie su nuove questioni aperte. Se per te va bene richiederei l'attivazione e farei una prova, penso che al peggio lo utilizzeremo noi due. Puoi vedere un esempio qui. Mini avventure Se hai tutte le didascalie di una delle mini avventure mancanti, tempo e voglia, aggiungile alle pagine delle cover così come ho fatto io per le altre. Non mi sono portato lo one piece green a casa, altrimenti le aggiungerò poi io a gennaio. Il motivo per cui ho usato il DPL è semplicemente perchè è comodo e veloce e si ottiene lo stesso risultato. In particolare non dobbiamo aggiornare la pagina della mini avventura in corso. Non sono contrario a rifarlo manualmente (anche se cmq preferirei concentrarmi sul creare quelle mancanti piuttosto che cambiare quelle esistenti), ma c'è un motivo per cui non pensi vada bene così? Per le immagini, come avrai immaginato, non mi trovi d'accordo. In primo luogo perchè di fatto non trovo nessuno svantaggio ad avere più immagini. Poi come insegnano tutte le guide di web design, le immagini hanno un ruolo fondamentale in un sito web. Una pagina che è solo un wall of text fa perdere interesse al lettore, non incuriosisce e non attira e questo è il motivo per cui inseriamo le immagini della storia qua e là (che però tu non stai mettendo in dubbio). Riguardo in particolare alla sezione aspetto, proprio perchè è una sezione ha sé non disturba la lettura e per questo non vedo cosa ci sia che non va. Spesso vengono ricercate più le immagini di qualcuno piuttosto che la sua descrizione (perchè magari si conosce già). È prassi comune delle wiki fare proprio una sezione/sottopagina galleria per raccogliere le immagini riguardanti il soggetto, poi ogni wiki la gestisce a proprio modo, c'è chi aggiunge immagini per mostrare solo certi aspetti o come nelle wiki inglese che cercano di mostrare proprio tutto. Sebbene non lo trovi neanche io necessario, è una scelta ragionevole che di solito viene incoraggiata e che trova riscontri favorevoli nei lettori (sempre meglio di gallerie abbastanza "random" dove vengono aggiunte tutte le imamgini che si vogliono come su certe wiki). A proposito di questo, ho trovato interessante una "caratteristica" di questa wiki: se vai nei trivia, trovi un template con indicato il numero di immagini presenti sulla wiki riguardanti quel personaggio (e link). In pratica loro dividono tutte le immagini anche per i personaggi che ci appaiono dentro, come una specie di tag. Se poi stai pensando perchè allora Wikipedia non faccia una cosa simile (anche se fanno una cosa simile all'avatar wiki con WikiCommons), semplicemente perchè loro stanno attenti al copyright delle immagini, mentre noi ce ne freghiamo, o meglio non è un nostro problema (ma di Wikia). Generalmente quindi non troverai nessuno che ti sconsigli di non aggiungere immagini, l'unico problema che può nascere (causato anche dall'aggiunta eccessiva di immagini inutili) è un problema di impaginazione o male organizzazione degli spazi. Detto questo e vedendo alcuni esempi in giro, mi sembra di essere tutto sommato molto contenuto sotto questo aspetto. Per rispondere alle specifiche obiezioni: * Secondo me un personaggio/soggetto deve essere mostrato come appare attraverso le varie piattaforme multimediali in cui appare, perchè questo riguardano sempre il suo aspetto. Perchè non è di fatto identico, è identico nel senso che lo dici tu perchè è cmq lo stesso personaggio, ma l'aspetto non lo è. * Credo invece che l'aspetto nel manga sia importante, soprattutto se ci siano delle differenze con l'adattamento dell'anime, ma perchè in primo luogo la versione del manga è di fatto quella originale. Anche se non ci sono differenze, la versione del manga mostra molto bene la differenza fra i due media che secondo me è un abisso fra i due in certi casi, seppur non ci siano cambiamenti. Per le immagini del manga, ritengo cmq che in generale meritino solo quelle a colori. * Se per le immagini che possono essere mostrate altrove, intendi quelle delle versioni più giovane di un personaggio, dipende... voglio dire se è una sola allora ci può stare di lasciarla nella sezione della storia. Ma se iniziano ad essere diverse e magari è già presente una gallerie, mi sembra più ordinato ed organizzato mostrare nella galleria immagini che mostrino specificamente l'aspetto, mentre aggiungere nella storia immagini che ritraggano momenti o eventi importanti o interazioni con altri personaggi. * Non ho capito a che casi ti riferisci con i primi piani. Mi sembra di ricordare pagina in cui avevano qualcosa di simile, ma credo che quelle immagini fossero presenti semplicemente perchè quella del profilo non mostrava molto bene la faccia ad esempio. Oppure mi vengono in mente articoli dove nel profilo magari c'è una sorta di primo piano e nell'aspetto un'immagine intera, in quel caso serve appunto per far vedere il personaggio completo per poterlo anche vedere leggendo la sua descrizione. Ah poi un piccolo consiglio per la pagina di facebook: secondo me dovresti considerare di più anche il momenti in cui pubblichi qualcosa, perchè è vero che un post rimane nello stream di notizie, ma può velocemente "perdersi" fra di esse. Sarebbe meglio non pubblicare post importanti troppo tardi o troppo presto. Confermo la diagnosi: soffri di disturbi ossessivi-compulsivi. Non ho ancora capito sta storia del punto, a me viene naturale metterlo sempre in quanto ogni frase la faccio terminare con un punto, ma visto che per me è uguale fai come vuoi. Quindi se la soluzione "togliere il punto" dalle pagine del file non ti aggrada, le nuove mini avventure le crea al modo classico, poi per quelle già esistenti vedremo di sistemarle in seguito (magari riesco cmq a risolvere il problema modificando il codice della chiamata dpl). Forse volevi scrivere nella mia pagina... cmq direi di no. Il volume 0 non mi risulta essere stato pubblicato in Italia, ma il capitolo 0 è anche presente nel Deep Blue che stando a voci di corridoio dovrebbe uscire a marzo da noi, si dovrà aspettare ancora un po' prima di trovare conferma sul sito della star purtroppo. Saga di FI visto che c'è molto da fare per rob lucci mi potresti dire il nome di un'altro traduttore così mi posso mettere d'accordo magari la sua email/account facebook e anche il tuo in modo che per qualsiasi urgenz aci riusciamo a sentire ;) ;)Eneru97 (discussioni) 19:16, gen 8, 2013 (UTC) se nn ti dispiace preferisco fare enies lobby ;)Eneru97 (discussioni) 20:21, gen 8, 2013 (UTC) traduco domani ok? ora devo andare via MajinTurtle (discussioni) 21:11, gen 11, 2013 (UTC) Consigli Ciao ti scrivo anche qui così avrai modo di rispondermi. Immagino che il mio messaggio che ti ho lasciato su Paperpedia l'abbia letto. Che consigli volevi darmi??? --Arare (discussioni) 16:10, gen 21, 2013 (UTC) scusami..forse è meglio che me ne vada. Ad esempio, se servono le scritte in inglese/italiano invece che in giapponese. Alcune mappe sarebbero inutili se i nomi fossero scritte in kanji. Grazie della fiducia e dei consigli:ho appena terminato la pagina Ora va bene?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 14:16, gen 22, 2013 (UTC) Si su questo hai ragione. Così come sulla faccenda delle immagini. E' davvero molto più comodo averle in italiano col nome corretto. Io per esempio ogni volta che devo inserire immagini già caricate in altre pagine sono costretto a controllare il nome con cui sono state salvate. Ho visitato un po' la tua wiki e sono dell'idea che sia ben fatta e ben strutturata. Sarebbe bello poter fare altrettanto su Paperpedia. Io cercherò di convincere Boo a rimuoverti il blocco (per quanto ti ha bloccato???), ma tu cerca di mantenere la calma e non scaldarti troppo. Immagino che sia il tuo modo di fare, ma con Boo non credo funzioni perché ha la tua stessa indole. --Arare (discussioni) 14:44, gen 22, 2013 (UTC) Se intendi lasciare guerrieri sacri e white beret nelle loro rispettive pagine e aggiungere solo una breve descrizione in guerrieri di ener allora mi va bene. Sfortunatamente è pieno di wiki senza senso o inutili, tuttavia quella wiki non verrà mai chiusa per quel motivo. Una wiki viene chiusa dallo staff solo se viola i termini d'uso. Poi quella wiki si può considerare una "fanon", ci sono molte wiki famose simili. Minerva c'è sempre, ma ultimamente è un po' occupata. credo di aver finito.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 09:35, gen 24, 2013 (UTC) ok, ho rivisto la punteggiatura e cambiato l'indirizzo dei link. Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 13:19, gen 24, 2013 (UTC) Sì lo avevo capito, solo che stavo facendo dei test sui titoli di sezione perchè non capivo perchè alcuni iniziavano con uno spazio. Ho capito che è a causa che non è presente lo spazio alla fine in alcuni. Poi ti capisco, ma cerca di avere pazienza (e ricordagli di usare la modalità codice sorgente, perchè l'editor visuale fa schifo). Secondo me andava meglio come era prima allora. Voglio dire, tralasciando un attimo il nome, quella pagina deve parlare dell'organizzazione a cui fa capo Ener. Di quell'organizzazione fanno parte Ener, i sacerdoti, yama e le capre, i white berets. :Se non sbaglio, questo era il motivo per cui aveva più senso chiamare la pagina "guerrieri di Ener" invece che "sacerdoti di ***". Poi ho visto che stai caricando i primi piani di wiper e gli altri "dopo". Siccome i primi piani "prima" vengono usati solo nel template degli shandia, non avrebbe più senso aggiornare ed usare quelli? Voglio dire, anche se adesso sono guardie del dio, sono sempre shandia! Non c'è ragione di usare i primi piani "prima", a meno di una questione di immagini di manga/anime. Vediamo un po', secondo me la priorità principale è la pagina che parla dell'organizzazione generale (la ciurma se vuoi), ovvero Guerrieri di Ener, per cui quella la creerei cmq. Riguardo alle altre: quella dell'esercito divino va creata per forza, perchè esisteva ben prima dell'arrivo di ener; quella dei white berets penso che meriti anche perché hanno una storia a se rispetto ai guerrieri di ener; per i sacerdoti non saprei, se la crei solo "per non escluderli" ti dico che non è il caso, ma se per altre ragioni falla pure anche se verrebbe poco consistente. Se sei sempre convinto di crearla, ti chiederei però di spostare i sacerdoti di ener indietro a guerrieri di ener, e poi creare la pagina dei sacerdoti da zero. Questo per mantenere le cronologie separate e non mescolarle assieme. Va be', lasciala pure così. Ah quando abbiamo finito di rinominare le pagine di skypiea, allora creo anche il template di navigazione di ener. Mi va bene. Perché stai cancellando le categorie "ex pirati di "? Per come hai inteso te gli "ex" posso capire, ma quello che significano quelle categorie è che un pirata ha abbandonato una ciurma, non che in passato ne è stato membro. Voglio dire, la categoria ex si aggiunge solo se un membro ha abbandonato la ciurma ma la ciurma è/era ancora attiva quando lo ha fatto. Per cui il caso della ciurma di roger non conta, tutti i suoi membri sono stati tali fino alla fine, così come il caso di usop non conta perchè è rientrato essendo le categorie mutualmente escludenti (sarebbe diverso se fossimo durante la saga di water 7). Spero di essermi spiegato, magari sarebbe meglio scriverlo anche nella categorie così da evitare confusioni in futuro. Il motivo per cui anche tu avevi accettato di creare le categorie era per coerenza con le categorie "ex" di tutte le altre organizzazioni. "Chissà quante ciurme hanno membri che hanno lasciato la propria ciurma: personaggi che non conosciamo e non conosceremo mai" - cosa c'entra? Se per questo non conosciamo neanche tutti i membri attuali della maggior parte delle organizzazioni! Le categorie servono per organizzare gli articoli e nient'altro. Mica creiamo una categoria "ex pirati di" se non ci sono articoli dentro. Si scusa non lo faccio piu.. 17:37, feb 9, 2013 (UTC) Titolo tradotto Vuoi aggiungere il titolo tradotto nelle caselle degli episodi di Episodi e film? Beh ma c'è già! (titolotrad= nel template) Se muovi il mouse sopra il testo giapponese ti compare la traduzione! So che non è una soluzione elegante, ma il problema è che metterlo dopo il testo giapponese risulta problematico... in monobook non c'è problema, ma in oasis la pagina è troppo stretta per cui ogni riga risulterebbe alta il doppio! Ecco perchè ho pensato a fare così... Sono orribili! Io ovviamente ho copiato lo stile della wiki inglese ai tempi, in effetti sì sarebbero episodi filler, però sono episodio dove non succede nulla. Forse il motivo per cui sono stati evidenziati era che così uno se li salta. Cmq al massimo possiamo rimandare la discussione alla prox settimana? In tanto tu guarda se sei convinto di metterli filler come gli altri. scusa, un po' la connessione era lenta, un po' ero distratto e poi volevo aumentare il numero di modifiche per ottenere una medaglia.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 12:43, feb 20, 2013 (UTC) quali altre segnalazioni di medi fare? Non riesco a modificare la cronologia del file? Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 17:50, feb 20, 2013 (UTC) ok. Altre segnalazioni?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 18:08, feb 20, 2013 (UTC) Hai perfettamente ragione. Non ho contribuito molto alla wiki negli ultimi mesi e di questo non ne faccio certo un vanto. D'altra parte non vorrei prendere come obbligo l'intervento frequente nella wiki quindi non escludo ulteriori assenze ingiustificate (magari meno prolungate). Mi dispiace non essere stato di parola e spero, almeno quanto te, di poter fare di più in futuro per questa raccolta enciclopedica. Colgo l'occasione per ringraziarti dell'interesse. Flax~ (discussioni) 18:37, feb 20, 2013 (UTC) Onestamente stavo pensando di creare pagine attualmente inesistenti di poco conto (come ad esempio personaggi che fanno un paio di comparse) prendendo spunto dalla "sorellona" inglese. Lo feci già tempo fa per Adele e Jalmack ed è stata una grande soddisfazione vedere altri utenti modificare e perfezionare tali pagine. Poco a poco prenderò in considerazione l'idea di contribuire in altri modi. Se vuoi puoi spiegarmi come fare a sostituire le immagine del manga con quelle dell'anime, io mi salvo tutte le procedure in una cartella personale del pc così quando serve so dove cercare le metodiche. A tal proposito mi chiedevo se esiste una pagina in questa wiki che raccolga guide su templates, schede e quant'altro possa risultare utile per contribuire alla wiki di ONE PIECE. Mi sembra di ricordare l'esistenza di una pagina del genere ma non riesco a ritrovarla! Edit: ho ritrovato la pagina delle guide ;) Flax~ (discussioni) 19:11, feb 20, 2013 (UTC) Grazie per avermi spiegato gli errori che ho commesso, la prossima volta avrai meno cose da correggere! Mi ricordavo del fatto di non dedicarsi ad argomenti troppo recenti ma avevo visto che il gas H2S era già presente nell'enciclopedia nonostante sia comparso dopo il SAD (quindi più recentemente). Gli articoli più "importanti" mi sembrano un po' difficili da tradurre, il mio livello di inglese non è elevato come pensi :) Però posso provarci ugualmente! Flax~ (discussioni) 00:48, feb 21, 2013 (UTC) Va bene, sono disposto a provare la traduzione di un articolo più lungo insieme a voi (anche se mi sembra di aver capito che Leviathan sia assente questi giorni). Decidi l'articolo e mettiamoci d'accordo sul come dividerci il lavoro! Tanto hai sicuramente visto che là dove non sono in grado di tradurre lascio la scritta inglese. Flax~ (discussioni) 01:05, feb 21, 2013 (UTC) E Brook sia. Ho visto che c'è un bel po' di roba da tradurre, mi rimboccherò le maniche. Però non ho idea di dove andrà messa la parte Carattere e relazioni... Nella "sorellona" inglese hanno usato più schede. Comunque comincio a tradurre qualcosina. Flax~ (discussioni) 01:26, feb 21, 2013 (UTC) Oggi forse dovrei riuscire a collegarmi ancora... * Per gli episodi riassuntivi ci penso quando torno, motivi particolari perché non vuoi differenziarli dagli altri? * Mi va bene non far mostrare le saghe, anzi poi quel template è stato fatto un po' a muzzo, magari potremo pensare a qualcosa di meglio... * Anche se poi verranno tolte, ho visto che le date delle repliche degli episodi sono sfasate, controllale con la guida mediaset. Me ne sono accorto quando ho programmato i post su facebook... Grazie a te per avere la pazienza di spiegarmi sempre cosa migliorare! Ho salvato la pagina ancor prima di completarla, Per quanto riguarda le parentesi quadre non è stata una dimenticanza, pensavo di farlo successivamente (ammetto di essermi affaticato a tradurre quelle poche righe e mi sono concesso una pausa). Mi hai detto che potevo cominciare a tradurre la storia ma ancora devo finire la traduzione dell'ultima parte, quella sulle relazioni. Ora mi hai messo un dubbio: procedo con le relazioni di Brook o inizio la Storia? Flax~ (discussioni) 16:36, feb 21, 2013 (UTC) Non mi sembra di aver toccato l'immagine di Lavoon, nemmeno sapevo che era stata inserita! Mentre salvavo la pagina mi è stato notificato che un altro utente aveva apportato delle modifiche mentre ero ancora in fase di traduzione. Ho copiato la mia modifica e l'ho incollata nel box di "Modifica superiore" ed ho ri-salvato la pagina con anche le mie modifiche. Non credo di aver fatto nulla all'immagine, se così fosse non era mia intenzione. Grazie ancora per gli altri accorgimenti. Flax~ (discussioni) 17:27, feb 21, 2013 (UTC) Non mi sono sentito accusato, ci mancherebbe! Ho finito poco fa di tradurre tutto. Ho messo in grassetto le frasi che non sono riuscito a tradurre per renderle più evidenti a chi saprebbe come aggiustare la frase intera. Lascio a te le migliorie della pagina :) Io penso di riconnettermi questa sera per lavorare un pochino sulla Storia di Brook. Ora mi dedico (purtroppo) un po' allo studio. Flax~ (discussioni) 19:06, feb 21, 2013 (UTC) Volevo avvisarti che purtoppo sarò meno operativo questi giorni perchè la carica mensile della mia internet key si sta esaurendo :( Flax~ (discussioni) 15:17, feb 24, 2013 (UTC) Si, ho visto ogni singola modifica che hai apportato! Ogni volta che aggiornavo la pagina con nuove modifiche facevo un salto sulla wiki activity per vedere se mi avevi corretto qualcosa. Per quanto riguarda i tempi verbali mi dichiaro ignorante, ma tu non farti problemi a riprendermi ogni volta! Inizialmente avevo scritto al passato se ricordo bene, poi ho avuto l'impulso di portare tutto al presente. Si può essere così stupidi? Ahahaha! Grazie ancora, se la connessione me lo consente traduco qualche riga anche oggi! Flax~ (discussioni) 17:22, feb 24, 2013 (UTC) Volentieri e scusa x la risposta in ritardo ma non avevo acesso a internet col pc da un bel pezzo.Dimmi pure cosa dobbiamo aggiungere su di Nola DavBlackleg (discussioni) 20:40, feb 24, 2013 (UTC) Per i bambini, mi va bene però specificherei che non si vedono quei bambini direttamente, qualcosa del tipo "Anche se non si vede, ..." oppure lasciare usare come soggetto "i bambini" (non ho letto ancora gli articoli). Per la navigazione terminologia perché no, poi la faccio o se vuoi falla pure te, per lo schema da usare non mi pare ne abbiamo uno specifico, per cui se è solo per quel template potremmo usare lo schema "serie". Poi mi spiegheresti di nuovo cosa intendiamo con terminologia? Perchè non mi è molto chiaro. Per il grande imbuto è stato cancellato non so per quale motivo, chiederò in giro. Per la terminologia, secondo la tua definizione è vero che tutte quelle pagine fanno parte di quella categoria, ma non sono un po' troppe? Voglio dire, nella wiki inglese ad esempio non hanno tutte quelle pagine... io ad esempio non considerei le arti marziali come terminologia, perchè sono semplicemente nomi. Non dovrebbero essere considerati come terminologia solo i nomi che hanno un significato particolare nel mondo di one piece rispetto a quello letterale? Grande imbuto Apparentemente "Grande Imbuto" è una traduzione sbagliata, era "Grand reboot" cioè il nome del piano di Zephyr. Io però mi ricordo di aver sentito pronunciare "grande imbuto" (ho visto la raw del film), ma direi che ci possiamo fidare per il momento. Non ho capito bene cosa vuoi dire, o perché stai pensando quello... cmq se dovessi correggerti ti direi che questa è la wiki italiana su One Piece e non la wiki sulla versione italiana di One Piece. Non siamo una versione italiana dell'altra wiki, ma come l'altra wiki siamo un'enciclopedia su One Piece, e siccome siamo italiani usiamo l'adattamento italiano come riferimento. Se stai dicendo questo in merito a quella discussione sul tamebako o qualcos'altro per cui "se non è presente sulla versione star allora non esiste", allora non sono ancora d'accordo... non capisco perchè ti fissi su quello. Noi usiamo la versione star come riferimento, ma l'opera originale è quella di Oda, questo vale per One Piece come per qualunque opera tradotta, pertanto se l'adattamento va in contraddizione con l'originale, dobbiamo evidenziarlo/puntualizzarlo/correggerlo. Tanto vale allora rinominare la wiki "One Piece Star Comics Wiki". Non volevo insinuare nulla, ho presunto fosse per quella cosa. Solo che non capito cosa ti ha fatto precisare quello. Scusa Meganoide,non è che non voglio aiutarvi,ma ho una pagina di fb da gestire e non ho tempo per la wiki ;) MajinTurtle (discussioni) 22:03, feb 28, 2013 (UTC) Sono tornato!!! Causa problemi ero troppo impegnato, ma ora sono di nuov qui!!! Inizierò subitò il capitolo 65Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 15:41, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) Si chiama Mitico Majin Bu,ma al momento per vari problemi è chiusa provissoriamente MajinTurtle (discussioni) 15:07, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Roger. Ho notato le parti tradotte da te nella scheda "storia" di Brook! Penso che tradurrò qualcosa anche oggi. Anzi, mi metto subito all'opera. Flax~ (discussioni) 15:53, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) ... Lo sai che sei un po noioso Scusa amministratore ... XWWWSARGON80x (discussioni) 12:35, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) ah. scusa allora. ah. scusa allora. Spade La wiki inglese ha la pagina en:Sword. Poi ti spiego come la vedo io: pagine come i doppiatori e le professioni ne facciamo volentieri a meno, non perchè ci sia niente di male nell'aggiungerle (alcune wiki mettono le pagine dei doppiatori) ma perchè risparmiamo tempo e non aggiungeremo nulla che wikipedia non mette già. Per le spade, però, wikipedia ha le pagine troppo disperse e diversificate e te lo dico io che per creare quella pagina mi sono letteralmente perso. A noi serve una pagina di riferimento concisa che spieghi l'essenziale a cui fare riferimento quando nominiamo i vari tipi di spade, in più quella pagina è anche legata a One Piece perchè spiega come vengono classificate le pagine in One Piece, perchè in fondo le spade sono ispirate a quelle reali, ma non seguono le stesse regole. Per le armi da fuoco, i realtà in un futuro avevo intenzione di creare una pagina, dato che le armi da fuoco in One Piece sono sì moschetti e simili, ma come aveva detto Oda, per non essere vincolato dal numero limitato di proiettili i fucili possono sparare a raffica. Capisco quello che vuoi dire te che dobbiamo dedicarci alle pagine che riguardano One Piece, ma non penso che dobbiamo necessariamente limitarci a quelle. Le pagine di contorno che aggiungono informazioni interessanti completano la wiki. In definitiva, secondo me noi dobbiamo creare le pagine delle cose di cui vogliamo parlare, io ho voluto creare quella pagina perchè sentivo la necessità di avere una guida semplice e completa sulle spade a cui fare riferimento. Per i doppiatori ad esempi noi non ne sentiamo la necessità di creare le pagine, ma ad esempio in futuro vorrei creare anche le pagine delle compagnie (star comics, shonen jump, toei) così come hanno nella wiki inglese. Se ti chiedi perchè dovremmo, beh allora scusa perchè abbiamo creato la pagina di Oda? Di fatto lui non c'entra nulla nella storia di One Piece... non più di come c'entrano ad esempio gli editori che lo pubblicano e lo pubblicizzano. Ad ogni modo, queste "pagine di contorno" sono lussi che potremmo permetterci quando avremo riempito le lacune dei contenuti principali. Poi sai già che io preferisco sempre avere qualcosa in più che in meno :) Onestamente non capisco il fatto di "limitarci all'essenziale"... perché? Mica ci fanno pagare le pagine. Se anche la pagina di Oda ti turba, be' allora non capisco proprio di cosa vuoi trattare. Tanto vale cancellare tutte le pagine degli episodi, capitoli, volumi e limitarci alla storia di One Piece. Secondo me però così la wiki diventa noiosa, o meglio non rimane nulla di speciale. Una wiki ricca è sicuramente più interessante. Io mi ricordo quando non ero neanche un editore e visitavo la wiki inglese, quelle pagine di contorno, così come le curiosità, le sbs e le altre pagine speciale le trovavo più interessanti quasi di quelle normali dato che erano cose che scoprivo lì. La pagina di Oda non è mica come la pagina su Domodossola... è qualcosa che arricchisce la wiki. Poi puoi vedere la differenza della pagina su Oda su Wikipedia e la nostra. Poi cmq il creare queste pagine è una prassi comune delle wiki specializzate come la nostra, per questo non lo trovo per niente fuori luogo (anzi trovo fuori luogo il contrario). Guarda che non c'entra nulla se quelli dicono che spreca spazio. "Sprecare spazio" non ha senso! Piuttosto allora dì che ritieni sia inutile o fuoriluogo, ma non esiste uno spazio quantificabile della wiki. Dimmi, quanto spazio utilizzabile rimane? Per questo dico che ponderare lo spazio non ha senso, e soprattutto sono contro i rimuovere contenuti che hanno perfettamente senso se rimanessero sulla wiki "per non sprecare spazio". Non stiamo gestendo questa wiki su un nostro server personale, Wikia ha i propri servers e come servizio garantisce sempre spazio disponibile. Noi dobbiamo mantenere la nostra wiki ricca di contenuti ed interessante proprio per mantenere questo servizio che vive sulle visite e la pubblicità, quindi paradossalmente + contenuti = + spazio. Citando poi la wiki che mi hai linkato beh ti dirò che non hanno capito proprio niente allora! Perchè a differenza di immagini e altro, i video NON occupano spazio! Questo perchè i video non sono caricati su Wikia, ma bensì sono "incorporati" nelle pagine (sono semplicemente dei link), i video rimangono sempre sui file-hosting originari tipo YouTube, Hulu, ecc... poi cmq ripeto, creare le pagine delle compagnie, degli autori o pagine di spiegazione è prassi comune, per cui MOLTI altri la pensano come me. L'immagine del 589 la faccio adesso, di solito posso farla solo dopo alcuni giorni perchè la pagina da dove prendo le immagini non la aggiornano subito. Se non li prendessi da lì, le dovrei scegliere io a caso. Non mi ricordo il nome di quel mostro, mi dispiace. ok, grazie!!! Sono contento di essermi integrato e di essere utile. Si possono cancellare le discussioni?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 16:07, apr 12, 2013 (UTC) posso fare la pagina di Karl o è ancora troppo lunga per me?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 16:15, apr 12, 2013 (UTC) * Per la pagina, intendi fare in modo che il titolo della pagina non mostri la "radice"? Con strumenti convenzionale non saprei come. Forse è possibile con javascript ma non so adesso come. * Per le chiavi direi allora di spostare la cosa nelle curiosità. D'accordo. Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 11:27, apr 13, 2013 (UTC) Perchè non dovremmo metterlo? Se uno volesse sapere che chiave avesse come farebbe? Si tratta per l'appunto di una curiosità, nulla più. A mio avviso non esistono chiavi "utili" o "inutili". scusa l'ignoranza, ma come cambio i nomi dei file?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 17:01, apr 13, 2013 (UTC) Scusami, ma non capisco dove è "sposta".Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 18:58, apr 13, 2013 (UTC) Scusami, ma non capisco dove è "sposta".Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 19:00, apr 13, 2013 (UTC) Traduzioni star Complimenti per aver raggiunto le 30.000 modifiche! Riguardo alle traduzioni della star comics, sebbene sia favorevole ad usarle non penso però che siamo VINCOLATI ad usare le loro versioni. L'unica versione originale qui è quella giapponese scritta da Oda. Tra le versioni "ufficiali" italiane ci sono quelle della star (edizione normale e ristampa) e l'anime. Ma spetta anche al nostro giudizio stabilire quale sia meglio. Per farti un esempio, se qui parleremmo dell'Eneide di Virgilio, non esisterebbe una "versione ufficiale" ad eccezione di quella originale latina. Stessa cosa vale per One Piece, la versione della star è solo una delle possibili traduzioni (a cui cerchiamo di rifarci dato che è quella per cui One Piece è conosciuto). Ma come ben sai la traduzione della star è veramente pessima, voglio dire, prendi ad esempio la citazioni di tashigi: "dove era il coccodrillo"? Cos'è sono andati a fare un safari? Chiamalo CROCODILE! (Qui il traduttore evidentemente non si è neanche accorto che crocodile si riferiva al personaggio e l'ha tradotto in italiano!) Un'altra riprova è ad esempio il volume 51, di cui la prima edizione è stata ritirata per la traduzione scadente e l'ira dei fan. Detto ciò, io non sono contro la traduzione della star visto che alcune citazione le ho copiate pari pari, dico solo che dobbiamo essere un po' critici a riguardo. Episodi Scusa mi spiegheresti di nuovo a cosa ti riferisci riguardo ai titoli degli episodi? Non mi pare di aver modificato nulla di simile di recente, per cui non ho capito la tua osservazione. Per quanto riguarda fare la categoria a parte degli episodi speciali, potrebbe essere un'idea. Tu cosa dici? C'è un motivo per cui dovremmo tenerli nella saga principale? Poi in queste settimane non sono stato molto attivo, prossimamente cercherò di finire le richieste del bot e la creazione delle miniavventure. Ah, poi ho tutti i volumi di One Piece in italiano, per cui se hai domande chiedi pure (se ne hai molte, crea pure una paginetta dove annoti tutte le cose da controllare e io poi le controllo). Per il titolo ho capito cosa intendi. Se non ricordo male, il motivo per cui non ero a favore di mostrare il titolo tradotto nel profilo era perchè sono generalmente molto lunghi e quindi starebbero su due o più righe. Francamente non ho capito dove sta l'incoerenza: il titolo viene messo in tutti gli episodi nel testo, qui parliamo solo del profilo, cosa c'entra che il titolo finisce in pagina principale? In pagina principale c'è esattamente lo stesso titolo che compare nella prima riga del testo. L'unica incoerenza è tra i nuovi episodi e quelli mostrati in Italia, ma prima di tutto in futuro questa incoerenza non esisterà più, poi pensandoci bene non marca di più il fatto che l'episodio è inedito? Se proprio vuoi fare tutto coerente sono quasi più a favore di lasciare come titolo del profilo uno sterile "episodio xxx" e lasciare i titoli testuali nel corpo del profilo e ovviamente nella pagina. Qualunque cosa decidiamo, ti ricordo poi che il template va "compilato" come al solito, perchè si può semplicemente mettere come valore di default di "titolo" il "titolotrad" senza cambiare nulla nelle pagine. Per gli episodi speciali mi va anche bene che siano presenti sia la categorie "episodi speciali" che quella della saga. La rimozione delle date delle repliche è sempre sulla mia lista di cose da fare, ti ripropongo di nuovo di non stare ad aggiungerle ai nuovi episodi visto che poi tanto verranno rimosse (meno lavoro per me dopo). Tra l'altro non so più se lo fanno su Italia 2 perchè mi sembra che l'abbiano spostato su un altro canale (o no?). Per il titolo avevo capito allora cosa volevi fare, ma onestamente non mi fa una bella impressione. Tra l'altro cosa vuol dire che non è il titolo ufficiale? Certo che la traduzione è il titolo ufficiale! Perchè è il titolo ufficiale dell'episodio originale, in questi termini il titolo mediaset è solo un adattamento, cmq non penso abbia senso parlare di titoli ufficiali o non, sono tutti e due "ufficiali", mica ce li siamo inventati noi. Riguardo al fatto di "metterlo sia nella prima riga, sia nel template, oppure in nessuno dei due" anche qui mi hai perso, i titoli (trad e italiani, dove disponibili) sono sempre e cmq nel template. Qui parliamo solo di cosa (e se, a sto punto) mettere uno dei titoli a capo del profilo, ma cmq saranno sempre presenti nel template. Quindi si tratta solo di un discorso di impaginazione e aspetto, proprio per questo motivo non mi convince mettere il titolo originale a capo del template perchè andrà sempre a capo e qualche volta sarà addirittura su tre righe! Quindi per una questione di impaginazione, non mi sembra una buona idea. Se non ti va di lasciare (e aspettare) i titoli mediaset, proporrei quasi di mettere semplicemente il numero dell'episodio e lasciare i titoli nel corpo del template. Volendo si può anche fare che in mancanza del titolo mediaset compaia in alto una scritta del tipo "Episodio x - inedito" o qualcosa di simile. Ciao meganoide, per quanto riguarda l'esistenza delle due wiki lo so, il fatto è che io e minerva, non sappiamo in cosa consista esattamente, quindi mi ha consigliato di lasciar perdere. per il fatto della creazione dei template, posso provarci, ma ti consiglierei di rivolgerti a leviathan essendo 1000 volte più bravo di me. io fino ad ora mi son limitato a copiarli e a modificarli a secondo le mie necessità. Perdonami xP non ho specificato e ho frainteso un po la frase nel creare un paio di template. il fatto è che sono distratto dalla creazione di un template (menu a tendina, cioè simile a quello che c'è nel tasto modifica). comunque ok, stasera inizio a farlo. un altra cosa, la mia ormai è migliore 100 000 volte dell'altra. Ho capito quello che intendi, infatti più che filler sarebbe "più completo", però i personaggi apparsi nel flashback non sono stati disegnati da Oda, per cui sebbene la trama sia "canonica" i personaggi non lo sono. Questo non rende il flashback "filler" per estensione? In più non stiamo parlando di qualche scena, ma più di metà dell'episodio riguarda il flashback. Lo consideri tutto canonico comunque? Ho capito perché vuoi farlo, ma tecnicamente li ho trattati in modo diversi... anche se il nome è "mezzo-xxx" non è che sia sempre mezzo, in realtà indica un episodio con parti filler/canoniche mentre principalmente sia canonico/filler. Esempio, ci sono episodi che fanno parte di saghe filler e che hanno parti canoniche per cui sono filler mezzi-canonici, mentre episodi prevalentemente canonici che hanno parti filler (come ad esempio scene con personaggi non canonici) per cui sono canonici mezzi-filler. Ovviamente poi per "parti" si intende parti consistenti o importanti. Spero di aver chiarito la logico dietro a quegli schemi. d'accordo Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 19:11, apr 22, 2013 (UTC) Non mi sembra cha abbia senso fare uno schema apposito per quel template se manteniamo gli altri due... se il risultato è lo stesso che cambia? * Per quanto riguarda gli schemi, ci devo pensare. In teoria gli schemi "mezzoXXX" aggiungono solo le righe, per cui lo sfondo potrebbe essere qualunque altro schema. Poi il motivo per cui ho usato il parametro "tipo2" era che tramite quello uno poteva aggiungere classi aggiuntive. Onestamente non mi ricordo se ho fatto quello per un motivo particolare, o solo per renderlo più flessibile. Se magari non cambia veramente nulla, posso provare a fare come dici te, però ricordati che in fondo si tratta solo di una scelta di "sintassi", non è un problema di contenuti, per quello ero un po' riluttante ad aggiornare tutto adesso. * Per le cose che mi hai chiesto: ** Confermato "Dance Powder" e Nami aggiunge anche che viene chiamata anche "polvere della pioggia". ** Farafula e Kappa ** Laassiù ** sì, viene chiamata isola dei meccanismi ** tsukimi ** Lady Marumieta, soprannominata "vedo-ogni-cosa"; yamenahare, soprannominato "la-smetta-la-prego"; bimine Io veramente avevo controllato sulla guida di mediaset ed oggi c'era l'episodio dello scontro tra nami e kalifa... cmq spesso mi dimentico di postarli gli episodi. Non mi ricordo cosa ti avevo detto... le versioni di thriller bark e fishmen island erano uguali? Attualmente ho solo disponibile l'ultima, quella di thriller bark la posso aggiungere lunedì. Sì mi avevi già chiesto di controllare le due versioni e temo che siano diverse... settimana prox controllerò di nuovo. Torneo di Dressrosa Scusa per ieri ma io sono abituato nelle Wiki che dove si inizia una discussione la si conclude lì >.< comunque per me non è un problema gestire e sistemare i personaggi del Torneo di Dressrosa, essendo i tornei un argomento che mi appassiona tantissimo sistemerei le pagine ogni qualvolta esce il nuovo chap ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 14:37, 26 apr, 2013 (UTC) : Ho sistemato i template del colosseo, ora creo le pagine del template che mancano, ma dei personaggi creo unicamente quelle che hanno ormai esaurito il loro ruolo (Spartan, Hera, Gambia e Maynard), gli altri dei blocchi e della famiglia Donquijote li creo quando sarà il loro momento. PGV 2 (discussioni) 16:13, 1 mag, 2013 (UTC) Ho una domanda, per le pagine sulla razza dei Giocattoli e la città di Acacia è meglio aspettare il termine della saga di Dressrosa come per l'aggiornamento della pagina appunto di Dressrosa? PGV 2 (discussioni) 14:42, 3 mag, 2013 (UTC) : Ah giusto, la cosa vale anche per Green Bit. PGV 2 (discussioni) 14:46, 3 mag, 2013 (UTC) Link template Ti riferisci al link al template? Mi attrista anche a me, se trovi una soluzione dimmelo pure, viviamo in una valle di lacrime... scherzi a parte, il problema è che non conosco un modo alternativo per farlo, altrimenti l'avrei già fatto. Il problema è il seguente: quei template usano un template padre (o madre se preferisci), non conosco un codice che messo nel template padre produca il nome del template figlio, o meglio il codice è molto semplice, basterebbe infatti usare le parole magiche come PAGENAME ecc., purtroppo una volta inserito il template nelle pagine quei codici mostrano i link alla pagina stessa. Per cui l'unica soluzione è passare il link come parametro. In quanto VSTF no, perché non si tratta di vandalismo ma di una "edit war". Cmq le ho protette. ok, scusa! Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 16:37, apr 29, 2013 (UTC) ciao Meganoide, volevo dirti che mi prendo una pausa dal lavoro dei capitoli, lavorerò su altre pagine. Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 18:09, apr 29, 2013 (UTC) Sei sicuro che il nome venga dato lì e non in un databook? Perchè non lo trovo... c'è solo usop che grida "Una scatola a sorpresa". Non mi stupirebbe se quello fosse il nome, ma quello che volevo dire è che il nome potrebbe provenire da un databook e non dal capitolo stesso... perché nel capitolo non viene "chiamato", è come se uno gridasse "un vecchio" e noi chiamassimo quel personaggio un vecchio. Però tanto il problema è quasi secondario perchè unendo gli articoli in una lista anche se il nome non è ufficiale va bene lo stesso. In ogni caso darò un'occhiata nei databook. Impel Down Certo per me non ci sono problemi, la sistemerei piano piano tra oggi e domani dato che domenica poi sono impegnato tutto il giorno, però la sistemo sicuramente. PGV 2 (discussione) 15:05, 3 mag, 2013 UTC : Ho anche un ultima domanda, anche per il Colosseo aspetto quantomeno la fine del torneo, giusto? PGV 2 (discussione) 15:07, 3 mag, 2013 UTC Sì, oggi e domani ti aiuto a sistemare la pagina di Impel Down molto volentieri. PGV 2 (discussione) 15:24, 3 mag, 2013 UTC : Ho tradotto fino al Livello 3, ora devo andare per cui proseguo domani e, se avanzerà qualcosa, lunedì dato che domenica sono assente tutto il giorno. PGV 2 (discussione) 19:36, 3 mag, 2013 UTC Ho tradotto quasi tutto di Impel Down, mi mancano solamente la Storia e le Curiosità che faccio nel pomeriggio. PGV 2 (discussione) 13:43, 4 mag, 2013 UTC : Ho sistemato anche la Storia, mi rimane solo le Curiosità che faccio più tardi. PGV 2 (discussione) 15:38, 4 mag, 2013 UTC Ho terminato di tradurre Impel Down, domani sarò assente tutto il giorno e poi nei prossimi giorni mi dedicherò ad aggionare i personaggi del nuovo chap dato che dovrebbe uscire domani. PGV 2 (discussione) 17:23, 4 mag, 2013 UTC : Lo faccio soprattutto per evitare un doppio salvataggio: nel caso io stavo modificando una parte della pagina mentre tu un altra i nostri salvataggi potevano finire in contrasto e solo uno dei due poteva essere salvato. Comunque la prossima volta non te lo dirò. PGV 2 (discussione) 18:25, 4 mag, 2013 UTC Uomini pesce Per me non ci sono problemi, questa settimana e la prossima non ho moltissimo da fare per cui posso tradurre qualche pagina. Per ora del Capitolo non c'è traccia, ci sono le anticipazioni ma io preferisco sempre aspettare il chap completo, per cui fino a che non esce posso occuparmi degli uomini pesce. PGV 2 (discussione) 18:09, 6 mag, 2013 UTC : Chiedo scusa se non ho potuto tradurre prima, ma ho avuto da fare fino alle 20 causa impegno imprevisto. Comunque per fortuna sono riuscito ad iniziare a tradurre, vado avanti domani per cui se vuoi intanto correggere queste prime due parti fa pure. PGV 2 (discussione) 20:28, 6 mag, 2013 UTC Io avevo compreso entrambi i significati che ho scritto, ossia che gli umani non vedono differenze tra uomini-pesce e tritoni e che la legge è stata emanata sull'isola degli uomini-pesce dopo il fatto di Tiger, o almeno mi sembrava che Hammond avesse detto così. Quindi più che un errore di traduzione è un errore di comprensione mia. Riguardo al chap dovrebbe uscire o oggi pomeriggio o domani mattina... e sinceramente pure io non ce la faccio più ad aspettare!! PGV 2 (discussione) 17:02, 7 mag, 2013 UTC Ho finito la pagina di Karl. Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 16:31, mag 7, 2013 (UTC) Certo, per me non ci sono problemi, me ne posso occupare anche oggi o domani nel pomeriggio, le pagine dei gladiatori le aggiorno venerdì e sabato quando ho in mano dati più consistenti. Comunque la pagina collegata a quella degli uomini pesce è quella dei tritoni? PGV 2 (discussione) 12:00, 8 mag, 2013 UTC Hai detto che la pagina degli uomini-pesce serve per un altro lavoro per questo ho chiesto se fosse quella dei tritoni... a meno che non ti stessi riferendo ai personaggi del mare orientale che servono per un altro lavoro, in quel caso ho capito male io. Attendo venerdì perché di solito attendo il chap italiano che arriva quasi sempre giovedì. PGV 2 (discussione) 15:05, 8 mag, 2013 UTC Ho sistemato i personaggi del mare orientale nell'apposita categoria (i pirati che ci sono solo passati o i Marine apparsi su quell'isola o villaggio ma che non ci abitano li ho lasciati dov'erano). Per la creazione delle categorie ci pensi tu come mi hai detto? PGV 2 (discussione) 16:31, 8 mag, 2013 UTC Ah già mi ero dimenticato della canzone... per i template delle isole davo per scontato di crearli in futuro, solo che ne mancano molti di template oltre a quelli, per cui non li ho mai prioritizzati. Mi sono accorto dopo dell'errore, difatti alcuni come Orange e Coco li ho inseriti senza "isola" o "villaggio". Comunque è tutto a posto e forse già domani aggiorno i gladiatori con le parecchie cose che vanno aggiunte. PGV 2 (discussione) 18:21, 8 mag, 2013 UTC Confermo Atacchi alias Atacchan anche soprannominato il focoso Atacchan. Non ho ristampe io. quando si rifarà la pagina di Rufy, posso fare la parte iniziale con l'aspetto?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 16:32, mag 9, 2013 (UTC) ok, scusa il disturbo. Quando si comincerà a modificare la pagina?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 16:45, mag 9, 2013 (UTC) hai ragione, sbaglio sempre le graffe. scusami. spero che questo non comprometta la mia volontà di fare l'introduzione della pagina di Rufy. Ti prometto che non sbaglierò più!Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 17:23, mag 9, 2013 (UTC) Ho finito il boss della foresta. Scusami, ma non mi sono accorto di non aver fatto il log in e così la prima modifica l'ho fatta da utente non registrato!Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 12:34, mag 10, 2013 (UTC) la fonte l'ho sistemata ma il nome anche con "replace" non si può cambiare.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 17:05, mag 10, 2013 (UTC) Tu dici che prima di togliere il Bozza da Tank Lepanto, Abdullah e Jeet forse è meglio aspettare il termine della saga per essere sicuri che non ricompariranno più dopo la loro eliminazione? PGV 2 (discussione) 12:14, 11 mag, 2013 UTC va bene! Non voglio assolutamente venir bloccato! mi impegnerò!Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 17:25, mag 11, 2013 (UTC) No, non lo so, mi dispiace. posso togliere il template bozza da boss della foresta?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 12:19, mag 12, 2013 (UTC) scusa, non avevo letto il mesaggio sopra.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 12:23, mag 12, 2013 (UTC) fatto!Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 12:31, mag 12, 2013 (UTC) fatto.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 12:46, mag 12, 2013 (UTC) finito.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 12:58, mag 12, 2013 (UTC) Per quanto riguarda Haxel non sarebbe meglio togliere la bozza? Credo non ci sia niente da aggiungere.87.19.155.10 14:12, mag 15, 2013 (UTC) Sì l'ho letto ed è stato sensazionale a dir poco *_* purtroppo oggi non riesco proprio ad aggiornare le pagine causa mancanza di tempo, lo faccio domani. PGV 2 (discussione) 16:55, 15 mag, 2013 UTC Anche Race e Rahgo, membri dei pirati di Puzzle, sono articoli abbozzati, però credo che anch'essi siano completi.79.3.173.117 18:52, mag 15, 2013 (UTC) BO Non ho molto tempo per it.onepiece.wikia.com XWWWSARGON80x (discussioni) 15:02, mag 15, 2013 (UTC) Quando posso aiuto XWWWSARGON80x (discussioni) 15:13, mag 15, 2013 (UTC) Film 12 Ok come non detto. Mi riferivo comunque a tutti gli altri articoli (personaggi, luoghi...) dove mettiamo la storia in fondo. Non mi ricordavo che negli episodi la mettevamo prima (questo perchè se no la tabella dei personaggi cozza con il profilo). Cmq la sezione è meglio chiamarla "riassunto" secondo me, perchè la trama è come quelle che leggi nelle recensioni o nelle locandine, non racconta la storia completa. Fine Blocco B Ho aggiornato tutte le pagine del Capitolo 709 ed ho anche creato Gatz e Bari Bari. Credo che essendo terminato il blocco B sia meglio togliere il template Bozze sia dai gladiatori del blocco B che da quelli che sono già stati eliminati e non compariranno più sicuramente (Spartan, Gambia e Maynard, Hera aspettiamo il termine del primo round che potrebbe apparire nei blocchi C e D), gli altri Gatz compreso aspettiamo mentre non sto ancora creando Kyros perché per quanto ne sappiamo potrebbe essere Ricky (quelli degli altri blocchi e della famiglia Donquijote attendo perché sappiamo troppo poco su di loro). PGV 2 (discussione) 16:30, 16 mag, 2013 UTC Potresti dirmi cosa si deve aggiungere più all'articolo Wire se vuoi posso farlo anch'io.95.247.173.219 18:46, mag 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok, allora aggiorno giusto la parte di Dressrosa che è corta e copio la parte inglese di Punk Hazard, dopodiché mi fermo. PGV 2 (discussione) 14:37, 17 mag, 2013 UTC Volume 1000 Il volume 1000 non può essere considerato canonico perché il film non è canonico, ma soprattutto perchè non è un databook come lo vogliono far passare qualche utente sulla wiki inglese. Se vuoi te lo passo, ma è semplicemente una raccolta di bozze (alcune neanche fatte da Oda) e alcuni informazioni riguardo ai personaggi del film, inoltre la fantomatica "storia di Z" non è nient'altro che una serie di bozze sul passato di Z con le date associate le quali sono tutte mostrate nel film stesso. Per cui quel volume è solo del materiale bonus legato al film, non è come il volume 0 dove viene mostrata una storia a parte. Scusami se te lo chiedo ma potresti controllare la saga di Marineford di Aokiji, potresti aggiungere qualcosa oltre a qualche immagine. 95.247.37.169 17:39, mag 17, 2013 (UTC) Purtroppo questo week end sarò assente e anche lunedì e martedì non sono messo tanto bene, riesco a liberarmi unicamente per mercoledì e fino ad allora credo che non riuscirò ad essere d'aiuto per la wiki, mi spiace >.<. PGV 2 (discussione) 12:11, 18 mag, 2013 UTC Riguardo ai puntini delle citazioni, se insisti va bene, ma non mi ricordo di non averlo messo in altre citazioni simili. Mi spiego, ritengo di averli messi solamente se le frasi omesse sono nel mezzo, non se sono all'inizio o alla fine. Non penso che sia da snob, semplicemente si fa così quando si cita qualcosa! Non l'hai mai visto? Altrimenti uno fa ritaglia una frase qua e là e le mette insieme. Boh, cmq sono sottigliezze alla fine, nulla di importante. Potresti dare un occhiata alla pagina Domingos l'ho sistemata e credo sia completa. 79.49.36.221 18:02, mag 20, 2013 (UTC)